A liquid crystal display device requires a backlight unit as a separately provided lighting device because a liquid crystal panel does not emit light itself. The backlight unit in such a liquid crystal display device is generally classified into either a direct type or an edge-light type according to a mechanism thereof. An example of an edge-light type liquid crystal display device is disclosed in Patent Document 1. In the backlight device disclosed in Patent Document 1, a flexible printed circuit board including light sources thereon is arranged to cover the light sources and a part of a light exit surface of a light guide plate. An adhesive agent layer, a reinforcing plate, and a gap shielding member that is formed of a light blocking layer are disposed on a surface of the flexible printed circuit board opposite the light exit surface in this order from the board side. The reinforcing plate and the adhesive agent layer are made of light blocking material. The gap shielding member is in contact with the light exit surface and closes a gap between the flexible printed circuit board and the light exit surface.